cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Generation Zenith
'''Generation Zenith (also known as Gen Z) was a stable that was heavily featured in SAW programming. They are most known for holding two of the four SAW championship belts, each with the longest reign. Tyler Freeborn and Ray Huffman held the SAW Tag Team Championships for the longest of any former title holder. While Cory Blackgate held the SAW Intercontinental Championship, holding the longest reign of any former title holder. The idea around the alliance was that all the men featured were young, extremely talented, and hungry.''' Backstory Gen Z consisted of three upstart rookies in Cory Blackgate, Ray Huffman, and Tyler Freeborn. Their main goal was to shoot themselves straight to success. They wanted to use their individual skills and combine them to make themselves a powerhouse in the company they wrestled in. The three individuals found each other early on in their wrestling careers, but wouldn't have gone down the stable route if it wasn't for one man, their trainer, Tragedy. History Formation Gen Z debuted during a SAW CPV event, Old School. After the entrance of Chris Sapphire and Syndicate Storm, Sapphire Storm, occured, three men in hoodies attacked the duo. Two of the men (eventually discovered being Tyler Freeborn and Ray Huffman) assaulted Syndicate Storm with a chair. The remaining member (later being revealed as Cory Blackgate) put Chris Sapphire through a table. This would spark the injury of both team members and their long-term absense from the company. A vingette would play the episode following CPV, hyping their destruction. Huffman and Freeborn would showcase their skills in singles matches on Episode 16. Both winning their respective matches. Blackgate would get a match on Episode 17 against Kevin Ace. Huffman would face PS3 in the main event of that same episode. It would come down to a DQ as Freeborn interfered and beatdown PS3. Ace would come to PS3's momentarily save. Tag Team Title Chase Freeborn and Blackgate would attack Bruce Wild, then one half of the tag champions, with chairs on Episode 19. Freeborn would later compete in a handicap match alongside Huffman against Ryan Daniels. That would end in DQ by interference after four different men jumped Freeborn. Huffman and Freeborn would finally get their title opportunity at the SAW vs MWA CPV. The team successfully defeated Wild and Harris Inc. to win the titles. Soon after celebrating their win, Sapphire Storm would make their return and attack the champs. Intercontinental Title Chase Blackgate would get a match on Episode 17 against Kevin Ace. On Episode 19, Blackgate would face Ace once more, this time ending in double count out as Blackgate tortured Ace with steel steps then speared Ace through the barricade. At the MWA vs SAW CPV, Blackgate would face Ace in another match. This would be the match where Blackgate defeats Ace and picks up the Intercontinental Championship aswell. In wrestling *Entrance Themes **"Beneath The Skin" by Man The Mighty (July 18, 2014 - August 3, 2014) **"Dead and Buried" by A Day to Remember (September 27, 2014 - March 1, 2015) Championships and accomplishments *Spartan Allianc3 Wrestling **SAW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – Ray Huffman and Tyler Freeborn **SAW Intercontinental Championship (1 time) – Cory Blackgate Category:SA3N Category:Stable